Naruto's Rivalry
by Haruku-Kun
Summary: A story that involves the bitter rivalry between Naruto and sasuke as grown ninjas. We will see battles with Sasu vs Naruto, Sasu vs Itachi, Sakura vs Sasu, and Shikamaru vs Sasu
1. Default Chapter

***IMPORTANT***  
  
I have just started this story, so I haven't gotten very far. Yes, I went with the NaruSaku and ShikaIno thing. In the next chapter we will see Miriko at the ninja academy.  
  
There will be some stuff in here that is pretty bad, so be prepared for it. Nothing sexual, its just kind of inappropriate for children. But then again, Naruto isn't much of a child level anime ____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sakura walked down the hall to their bedroom. Seeing Naruto hadn't woken yet, she  
  
walked over to him and shook him. "Naruto! Naruto! Its time to get up! Remember, the  
  
gathering in town today! You're going to be late!" Naruto rolled over on his face and  
  
began snoring. With a look of disapprove on her face, Sakura picked up the paper fan she  
  
kept on her desk, and with a terrible smack, landed a blow to the back of Naruto's head.  
  
Naruto jumped awake in surprise, and fell off the bed. "Aw come on Sakura, I need to  
  
sleep. I stayed up all night working on my class plan for the week." Sakura looked at him  
  
with an evil face and yelled. "If you don't get in that kitchen and eat your breakfast, I'm  
  
not going to be aiming for your head!" Naruto scratched his head and smiled. "That's my  
  
Sakura." He thought. He got up and shook himself awake. "Alright alright, you win, I'll  
  
eat breakfast and go." Suddenly, Sakura became more cheerful. "Good to hear it, now,  
  
I've fixed you some rice and miso soup, along with a rice cake snack for later if you get  
  
hungry. Your clothes are on the line outside, and here is your Jounin vest." Sakura  
  
handed Naruto his Jounin vest and sat him down at the table. Naruto looked around at the  
  
food Sakura had prepared and drooled. "Man, this is great Sakura, you've outdone  
  
yourself."  
  
As he dug in, Sakura yelled for their daughter, Miriko. "Miriko! Get up right now! If you  
  
are late for the Academy, I'll have Iruka Sensei put you through the behavioral  
  
enrichment chamber!" The moment Sakura said that, Miriko zipped into the kitchen, fully  
  
dressed and ready to go. She and Naruto wolfed down their breakfast, while being  
  
scolded by Sakura for their horrible table manners. Miriko jumped up from her place at  
  
the table and dashed out the door. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" she yelled from down the road.  
  
Sakura yelled after her. "You come straight home after school! No going over to  
  
Sazune's house! Ino-chan will alert me if you go over there!" Miriko yelled back, almost  
  
completely out of sight, "I know I know! See you after school! Bye!" Naruto now jumped  
  
from his spot at the table. "Great breakfast as always Sakura! Well, off to the gathering!"  
  
He dashed to Sakura and kissed her, then dashed out the door, almost exactly like Miriko.  
  
She also yelled after Naruto. "Don't you dare think about going out to the ramen house  
  
with Shikamaru-san tonight again! Ino-chan is watching more then just Haruka!" Naruto  
  
yelled back, "Okay, I gotcha, back home right after work. Okay, see you!" Sakura  
  
watched Naruto dash down the road. Sakura thought to herself, "I swear, that girl is  
  
turning into her father more and more every day!" 


	2. Naruto's Rivalry Chapter 2

Naruto's Rivalry - Chapter 2  
  
Miriko ran down the street as fast as she could, trying not to be late so she could avoid  
  
the dreaded "behavioral enrichment chamber". She ran down the hill and burst through  
  
the door to the academy. She looked around at the class, all sitting in there seats. She  
  
stood there, red as a strawberry, as the class glared at her with annoyance. Iruka was the  
  
first to speak. "Miriko, please take your seat. After class we will discuss your punishment  
  
for being late....for the forth time in a row this week!" Miriko slowly started walking to  
  
her seat. Iruka yelled, "Hurry up! We don't have all day to wait for you to sit!" Miriko  
  
zipped up to her seat and sat down next to Ino and Shikamaru's daughter Sazune. Sazune,  
  
Miriko's best friend in the entire world, leaned over to her and softly said, "Where have  
  
you been! Iruka sensei has had us waiting here for 5 minutes now waiting for you!"  
  
Miriko whispered back as Iruka began to speak. "I had to run 10 miles in 15 minutes! Do  
  
you think that is easy? I'm practically dead!" Iruka looked up at the two, locked in  
  
conversation. "Miriko-san, don't you think you have wasted enough of this class's time  
  
getting here? Perhaps it is time for you to be quiet and learn something in this class!  
  
Iruka returned to the board. "Alright, now, its time we all practice Henge No-Jutsu, being  
  
that it is one of the most used and most important Justus out there. So, Miriko, would you  
  
please come up here and demonstrate Henge for us?" Now Miriko was in big trouble.  
  
Henge was her worst Jutsu and Iruka was picking her out because he new it was. She  
  
walked up to the front. "Alright, now do Henge." Iruka said. Miriko was trembling with  
  
fear. The droplets of sweat were showering down her face. She took a huge breath,  
  
gulped, and did the hand seal. "Henge No-Jutsu!" The blue swirling energy surrounded  
  
her as she began the Jutsu. A puff of smoke burst around her as a small pop was heard.  
  
The smoke slowly faded away...leaving a mutated midget sized Iruka standing in  
  
Miriko's place! Iruka was infuriated. "How dare you! Do it again and do it right this  
  
time!" The midget Iruka nervously smiled and turned back into Miriko. Once again, she  
  
preformed the hand seal. The charka and smoke once again surrounded her, another pop  
  
sound......and.....a perfect transformation or Iruka stood before the class! For the first  
  
time in the past 3 consecutive years at the school, she had preformed it correctly! Iruka  
  
was astounded. "I....I can't believe you did it! That's excellent!" The whole class  
  
applauded, and Miriko returned to her seat.  
  
Meanwhile, Naruto was in a mad rush to make it to the gathering in the village. He  
  
dashed down hills, past trees, over ravines, and even jumping over an occasional house.  
  
"Dammit! I need to get down there quick! I can't afford to miss any of this!" Naruto was  
  
so busy worrying if he would make it, he didn't see the tree in front of him. Running at  
  
full speed, he slammed right into the tree. Stumbling back, he fell over and began rolling  
  
down a hill. He rolled past Ino and Shikamaru's daughter Sazune. "Hello Naruto-sama,  
  
nice day isn't......" but before she could finish her sentence, Naruto had rolled past her  
  
house and down into the village. 


End file.
